Infearno
Infearno is a Minifigure and villain released in the Ultra Agents theme in 2014. He later reappeared in 2015 in Ultra Agents: The AntiMatter Missions. Description Infearno's head is bright red, with printing depicting yellow eyes, an angry grimace, and cheekbones. His head has many lines across the face, which gives him a burned appearance. He wears a new and unique headgear piece in transparent orange, which makes it appear that his head is on fire. His torso is dark red, with armor printing that features a boiler and tubes. Flames are visible inside the armor. His back printing features a similar pattern with the back part of the boiler. Most of his torso is obscured by some bulky red armor, using the same mould as the armor of the Galaxy Patrol and Alien Avenger. His armor piece has many parts connected to it, such as a black piece on the back, with transparent orange cylinder pieces, to represent fuel. It also has silver mechanical arms on the sides with flames coming out of the ends. His arms are unprinted dark stone grey and his hands are bright red. His legs are dark red and continue the armor printing. His accesories include no more than his flaming hoverboard, which includes a dark red surfboard with bright red propellers at the sides, a large flame in the back and a flamethrower in the front. He is also shown using charges of dynamite in his set appearance. Background Infearno was once a harmless firefighter, but turned evil after getting trapped in a vortex in Uptown by AntiMatter. He is an unhinged pyromaniac with a flaming head and special armor. He uses a flame-powered hoverboard for transportation. Ultra Agents App He first appeared in the Ultra Agents App, at Mission 3: Infearno Interception, where he tried to burn Uptown with his firepower. He flew across the district, burning everything in its way, however, the fire was stopped by the Agent X. Both Agents X and Blaze pursued him throughout the district of Uptown. Later during the chase, Infearno made it to a fuel tank, which would set the entire city on fire, according to Solomon Blaze. Although the villain reached his goal, X managed to jump onto his hoverboard, making Infearno crashing in the ground, setting a massive fire, just to later escape on a fire truck during the confusion in the street. The AntiMatter Missions His role importance was greatly reduced in the first part of Ultra Agents: The AntiMatter Missions, with only one line in the entire first part of the App. At the end of Mission 4: The Trap is Sprung, after the breakout of the HQ in Coleport, he joined with the other villains, those being Tremor, Psyclone, Spyclops and Terabyte, all led by Invizable. Riding the vehicle which would be later exchanged with Spyclops atop his hoverboard. They headed to the city to capture civillians for AntiMatter's army. In Mission 5: AntiMatter Strikes, Infearno didn't spoke a single line, but was seen capturing the civilians of Astor City and later attacking the Stealth Bike of Solomon Blaze by shooting fireballs from his hoverboard, along with Psyclone. Later, he was defeated by Caila Phoenix, riding the UltraCopter. After the battle with AntiMatter, Infearno could be seen captured alongside Adam Acid, Tremor, Psyclone and Terabyte. LEGO.com Description Notes * He is the first minifigure with headgear to simulate flame. * In the app, his voice is higher-pitched, slightly nasally, and with a hint of a British accent. * His name is a play on "fear" and "inferno". * He is the first minifigure to have a red surfboard and pieces attached to it. * He is voiced by Lucas Schuneman in all the Ultra Agents media. Appearances *70162 Infearno Interception App Appearances * Ultra Agents App * Ultra Agents: The Antimatter Missions Gallery URB52Ld.jpg|Without armor and flames District uptown.jpg|Infearno in Uptown Supervillains Team.jpg|Infearno, along with most of his fellow supervillains Category:Minifigures introduced in 2014 Category:Ultra Agents Minifigures